


XXI.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [23]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Halloween
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Fiesta de Halloween de las Bellas. Temática: personajes femeninos en películas de terror. Inspirado por la foto de Anna Kendrick disfrazada de Black Swan y esa escena en el último episodio de Euphoria en la que Jules maquilla a Rue.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell
Series: Snapshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/509328
Kudos: 4





	XXI.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdonadme. La vida está empeñada en no ponerme las cosas fáciles... Prometo que pronto intentaré actualizar 00:00:00, estoy en proceso de superar el pedazo bloqueo mental que tengo con esa historia y que me está haciendo más difícil todavía el sentarme a trabajar en ella.
> 
> Pero mañana voy a casa a pasar el fin de semana y celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi familia así que eso me ha puesto de muy buen humor y me ha dado mucha energía. Y quiero compartirla con vosotros así que aquí os regalo 2 one-shots a modo de compensación por lo pacientes que sois conmigo.
> 
> Espero que os gusten :3
> 
> PS: El tiempo es relativo, ¿verdad? Por eso yo hago con él lo que me da la gana y subo una historia sobre Halloween cuando ya es Navidad (DON'T FIGHT ME ON THIS).

Cuando Beca se unió a las Bellas descubrió que, aparentemente, Halloween era una fecha muy importante en el mundo de la a cappella universitaria.

Siempre se organizaba una macro fiesta en una de las casas, se iba rotando de unos a otros de año en año, y lo más habitual era que cada grupo de a capella apareciera con todos sus miembros disfrazados dentro de la misma temática.

Beca no puede negar que, la primera vez, sintió un poco de reticencia ante la idea en general.

Las fiestas de a cappella a las que había ido hasta el momento, a excepción de la riff-off, habían sido _bastante_ decepcionantes, así que se esperaba el mismo truño solo que con calabazas carvadas, murciélagos de plástico y telas de araña hechas de algodón.

Además, tener que disfrazarse de forma conjunta con el resto de las Bellas no es que le hiciera mucha ilusión. Veía venir que Aubrey usase alguna temática arcaica, igual que hacía con las canciones de sus actuaciones.

Sin embargo, la experiencia fue sorprendente en el mejor de los sentidos y fue una de las primeras veces que disfrutó de una fiesta a la que había ido con las Bellas.

Después de eso, en cuanto entraban en octubre se empezaba a notar el frenesí en el ambiente y Beca esperaba con impaciencia la primera reunión en el auditorio en la que hacían brainstorming grupal para decidir cuál sería la temática de las Bellas.

Todas se lo tomaban muy en serio y siempre acababan en algún puesto dentro de los tres mejores disfraces de grupo. Y eso, junto con el hecho de que nadie había logrado derrotarlas en los Campeonatos Nacionales de A Cappella desde que lo ganaron la primera vez, las convirtió casi en la realeza de Barden.

Pero este año, su cuarto en Barden, vino con la sorpresa de que fuera su turno organizar la fiesta de Halloween en la casa de las Bellas.

\- Odio tener que decirlo, pero... – la voz de Stacie se alzó en el silencio absoluto que se formó en el salón cuando las capitanas les dieron la noticia –. ¿Estamos seguras de que sea una buena idea?

\- Eso – secundó Flo con tono escéptico –. Con nuestro historial, probablemente terminemos arrestadas por escándalo público o algo así.

Beca se quedó callada porque, por mucho que le gustase la fiesta de Halloween y se muriera de ganas de que fuera su turno de organizarla, su lado racional no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con las Bellas.

Además de haberse convertido en una desgracia nacional, todas estaban hasta arriba de trabajo con sus clases, y organizar una macro fiesta de Halloween, además de decidir la temática de sus disfraces, hacerlos, ensayar para el Campeonato Mundial, y sus prácticas en Residual Heat...

Era demasiado.

\- Quizá deberíamos hablar con los demás grupos... – propuso con un suspiro entristecido –. Seguro que todos se mueren por que sea su turno de nuevo.

Pero Chloe, que hasta ese momento había estado completamente inmóvil en el fondo del salón, se plantó al lado de Beca con expresión que se debatía entre la incredulidad y la traición.

\- ¡No! – exclamó, furiosa –. Es nuestra única oportunidad de organizar la fiesta más grande e importante del campus y, ¿queréis renunciar a ella solo por un par de errores tontos?

\- Yo no llamaría "error tonto" a casi quemarme viva – reprochó Cynthia Rose, pasándose una mano por la zona de su pelo que estaba volviendo a crecer después de haberse chamuscado.

\- Por supuesto que no – se disculpó Chloe inmediatamente –. Lo siento, CR, no pretendía ser insensible – la joven asintió para demostrar que no pasaba nada y Chloe se giró hacia las demás Bellas –. Este año, más que _nunca_ , es importante que hagamos la mejor fiesta de Halloween de la historia de Barden.

\- Suenas como Aubrey ahora mismo – observó Amy la Gorda de forma desinteresada.

\- Tenemos que demostrarles que seguimos siendo _las Bellas_ – continuó Chloe haciendo caso omiso a la australiana y a los rostros dudosos de las chicas –. Tenemos que recuperar nuestro trono como las reinas de Barden.

Poco a poco, las Bellas se fueron contagiando del entusiasmo y la determinación de Chloe y empezaron a asentir con ella hasta que acabaron coreando cada frase que caía de los labios de la pelirroja.

Y a Beca no le quedó otra que tragarse su escepticismo y unirse al plan.

Así es como se encuentra, a una hora de que empiecen a llegar los demás grupos de a cappella, sin vestir todavía y repartiendo entre las Bellas que ya están disfrazadas y pululeando por la casa las tareas que quedan por hacer.

Sale de la cocina, donde Jessica y Ashley vestidas como las gemelas de The Shinning están organizando todas las bebidas sobre la encimera de granito, y ve que en salón Cynthia Rose ya ha colocado la comida de picoteo.

\- Buen trabajo – le felicita.

CR le guiña un ojo y da un par de cortes al aire con sus tijeras doradas, parte de su disfraz de los clones de Us.

Escuchan un golpe seco seguido de un quejido y ambas se giran hacia la entrada del salón para ver a Emily apartarse de la pared con la que se acaba de chocar por llevar los ojos tapados con una venda azul marino.

\- Em, quizá deberías quitarte la venda... – le aconseja Cynthia Rose.

\- Pero entonces nadie sabrá de qué voy – protesta la Heredera con los brazos en jarras. Solo que, como sigue con la venda puesta, no sabe exactamente dónde están Beca y CR y está mirando a la dirección opuesta.

Beca se lleva dos dedos a los labios para contener la risa.

\- Te la puedes poner en la frente – dice cuando está segura de que no va a reírse en cuanto abra la boca –. Sandra Bullock la lleva así a veces durante la peli.

Emily ladea la cabeza, pensativa, y su larga coleta se desliza por su hombro para balancearse tras su espalda.

\- Vale – termina por aceptar –. ¿Me ayudáis a desatar el nudo? Creo que me he pillado algunos pelos sueltos.

Mientras CR ayuda a la Heredera con su disfraz, Beca continúa sus rondas para asegurarse de que los últimos detalles estén cubiertos. Cuando se cruza con Stacie, que está bajando las escaleras, deja escapar un silbido apreciativo.

La Bella va vestida en un hábito de monja, lo cual sería muy irónico si no diera tan mal rollo. Se ha pintado la cara de blanco para parecer más pálida y que resalte el maquillaje negro de sus labios y las venas que le recorren la cara como grietas en porcelana.

Sin embargo, el toque más brillante son las lentillas que le tiñen los ojos de un amarillo verdoso.

\- ¡Beca! – regaña Stacie en cuanto la ve –. ¿Se puede saber qué haces que no estás vestida todavía?

\- Alguien tiene que terminar de preparar las cosas para la fiesta – se defiende, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ya me encargo yo, tú ve a arreglarte.

\- Pero quedamos en que me ibas a hacer tú el maquillaje de los ojos.

Stacie agita una mano en el aire con actitud de alguien que está escuchando a medias.

\- Pídele a Chloe que te ayude, está en su habitación dándole los últimos toques a su disfraz.

Beca entorna los ojos. Siente que le están tendiendo una trampa, como si todo esto fuera solo un elaborado plan diseñado por Stacie para que Beca y Chloe estén encerradas en una misma habitación.

El problema es que no tiene prueba alguna, porque la Bella actúa con toda la inocencia del mundo y el maquillaje y sus lentillas amarillas solo ayudan a enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- Si te preocupa que Chloe no lo vaya a hacer bien...

\- No es eso – niega Beca con una sacudida de cabeza.

\- Ella me ha maquillado a mí, así que sabe perfectamente lo que hace – continúa Stacie de todos modos.

La Bella ladea la cabeza y entorna los ojos. Se queda mirando a Beca fijamente, casi sin parpadear, y la morena se remueve bajo la intensidad de su mirada, incómoda bajo el escrutinio y el mal rollo que da Stacie con esas lentillas amarillas.

\- ¿O es que no te fías de mí? – pregunta –. ¿Crees que no puedo encargarme de que todo quede preparado para la fiesta?

Consciente de que Stacie la tiene acorralada entre la espada y la pared, ya que, o admite a una de esas dos opciones a pesar de que ninguna son verdad; o dice lo que le ocurre: no le apetece mucho estar encerrada en una habitación con Chloe sin distracciones.

Sea lo que sea, Stacie montará una escena para salirse con la suya y Beca acabará en la habitación de Chloe solo para que la deje tranquila. Así que suspira y decide adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

\- No, olvídalo – sacude la cabeza y gira sobre sus talones para subir las escaleras.

Stacie simplemente le regala una sonrisa, siniestra por su maquillaje, y mientras Beca sube al piso de las habitaciones la puede escuchar dar palmadas para reunir a las Bellas y empezar a repartir tareas.

La puerta del cuarto de Chloe está entrecerrada, pero aun así Beca da un par de golpes con sus nudillos.

\- Pasa – grita la pelirroja desde el interior.

Pronuncia de forma extraña la palabra, y cuando Beca da un empujón a la puerta para que se abra, descubre que es porque Chloe tiene el borde de plástico de un pincel de maquillaje sujeto entre los dientes.

\- Oh, hey, Bec – saluda Chloe con voz airada, como si estuviera verdaderamente sorprendida de verla llamando a su puerta.

Lo cual, considerando lo raras que han estado la una con la otra desde que volvieron del retiro de Aubrey, no es de extrañar.

Su mejor amiga devuelve su atención al espejo en el que se está mirando y recupera el pincel de entre sus dientes para dar un último retoque a la franja de pintura blanca que le cubre los labios. Tiene otra en la frente, y dos franjas negras sobre las cejas.

\- ¿De qué vas disfrazada? – pregunta Beca, confundida. Lo único que Chloe parece llevar puesto es la parte de arriba de un bikini rojo del que cuelgan hilos de lana y unas bragas de abuela de color beige.

\- ¿Suspiria? La estrenaron en el cine hace solo unas semanas, es normal que no te suene de nada – se encoge de hombros. Luego, se sienta de lado en su silla para quedar de frente a la puerta y arquea una ceja –. ¿De qué vas disfrazada tú? – inquiere en tono burlón.

La morena bufa una risa y da un par de pasos para terminar de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- De nada todavía – responde –. Quedé con Stacie en que me iba a maquillar ella, pero está ocupada mangoneando a las Bellas – señala con un pulgar por encima de su hombro a las voces apagadas que se filtran desde el piso de abajo –. Me dijo que quizá tú podías ayudarme.

\- Sí, claro – acepta Chloe de forma inmediata –. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Oh, eh... – saca el móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y busca en la galería hasta que encuentra la foto que quiere –. Esto – se acerca hasta donde está Chloe sentada para tenderle el iPhone.

\- _Ooooh_ – las cejas de Chloe se arquean como siempre que ve algo que le impresiona.

\- ¿Es muy difícil? – pregunta Beca, sin saber cómo interpretar esa reacción.

\- No, no – se apresura a tranquilizarle Chloe, posando una mano brevemente en el brazo de la morena que luego retira igual que si le hubiera dado calambre. Carraspea y sonríe –. Pero es muy buena idea.

La morena esboza una sonrisa insegura.

\- Gracias.

Chloe encoge un hombro para quitarle importancia y vuelve a bajar la vista a la imagen que aparece en el iPhone para estudiarla un poco más.

\- Vale – anuncia –. ¿Por qué no te vas sentando en la cama mientras miro si tengo todo lo necesario? – hace un gesto vago con la mano en la dirección de su cama, su atención puesta de nuevo en las pinturas y pinceles esparcidos por su mesa.

Beca se acerca a la cama con paso dubitativo.

No sabe por qué tiene la boca repentinamente seca ni por qué está tan nerviosa por sentarse en la cama de Chloe. Se ha sentado, se ha tumbado, ha _dormido_ , en esa cama más de mil veces y nunca ha tenido problema con ello.

Pero, al igual que la sensación de comodidad que últimamente brilla por su ausencia cuando está con Chloe, las cosas han cambiado desde el retiro.

Todo por culpa de ese comentario de Chloe, hecho con tanta tranquilidad y casualidad. Como si no tuviera importancia alguna que acabase de confesar que se arrepentía de no haber experimentado más en la universidad.

Y Beca, en ese momento, había estado tan centrada en el hecho de que Chloe quería experimentar que ni se había parado a pensar en por qué se lo había dicho _a ella_ en concreto.

No se dio cuenta de eso hasta después, y pensó: tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Chloe se lo podría haber contado a Stacie, se lo podría haber dicho a Aubrey, pero no. Escogió a Beca. Tuvo que ser por algo, ¿no?

Pues no, solo significó que ahora Beca se siente el ser más estúpido del planeta y Chloe no sabe muy bien cómo actuar a su alrededor.

–. Puedes poner música, si quieres – le dice Chloe. Alza la mirada tras un instante de duda –. O, si lo prefieres, puedo enviarme la foto para que recuperes tu móvil.

\- No hace falta – responde Beca, agitando una mano en el aire.

Lo que sí acepta es la oferta de poner música, y se levanta de la cama agradecida de tener una excusa para pasearse un poco más por la habitación. El iPhone de Chloe está enchufado al altavoz y con solo pulsar la pantalla ya se abre Spotify de forma automática.

Ve que la pelirroja ha estado escuchando una de las muchas playlists que Beca le ha hecho a lo largo de los cuatro años que son mejores amigas y siente algo removerse en el interior de su pecho. Algo que rápidamente sofoca y pisotea porque ya hizo suficiente el ridículo y no quiere repetir.

Presiona play en cualquier cosa y vuelve a la cama justo cuando Chloe anuncia estar lista. Ha puesto el flexo que normalmente tiene en su mesa de estudio en el tocador para tener mejor luz, y cuando Beca se sienta lo gira para orientarlo hacia ella.

La morena siente el calor de la bombilla LED en su piel y guiña los ojos, cegada.

\- Perdona – se disculpa Chloe con una risa, corrigiendo el haz de luz para que no le moleste tanto –. ¿Túmbate?

A Beca le parece una orden extraña, pero decide confiar en el criterio de la experta. Se quita las Converse con los pies porque le estresa la gente que se tumba en la cama con los zapatos de la calle puestos, y se deja caer de espaldas en el colchón.

\- ¿Quítate la camiseta? – la petición llega en tono demasiado casual para lo que realmente implica.

Beca frunce el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago en una reacción instintiva.

\- ¿Para qué? – inquiere.

\- Porque tiene el cuello muy estrecho – observa la pelirroja con un suave tirón a la tela negra –. Y cuando te la quites para ponerte el disfraz es probable que te estropees el maquillaje de la cara.

Al ver que Beca sigue sin estar muy convencida, Chloe se dirige al perchero que cuelga de la parte trasera de su puerta y escoge una chaqueta de cremallera que siempre usa para andar por casa, ofreciéndosela a la morena.

Pero esa muestra de deferencia por parte de Chloe hace que la Beca cabezota asome la cabeza desde su escondite.

\- No hace falta – rechaza la chaqueta y, en el mismo movimiento, se quita la camiseta y la deja a su lado sobre el colchón.

Se recoloca el pelo para no pillárselo con los hombros y mantenerlo alejado de su cara, y por eso está distraída y no se da cuenta de que Chloe pretende sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas hasta que siente su peso.

Su cabeza se alza del colchón a la velocidad del rayo y su mirada coincide con la de Chloe. Beca intenta disimular su pánico y arquea una sola ceja.

\- ¿Vas a maquillarme o a acostarte conmigo? – pregunta, agradecida de que su voz suene divertida.

\- Oh, si quieres tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacer ambas – Chloe bromea de vuelta con una sonrisa torcida y, por un momento, todo vuelve a ser como siempre.

Pero en ese azul bebé hay un relámpago de emoción contenida que Beca no sabe descifrar, pero _ve_ , porque Chloe está sentada en sus caderas e inclinada sobre ella y es _imposible_ no verlo. Así que antes de empezar a dar vueltas con ello en su cabeza hasta que se cave su propio hoyo, se distrae a sí misma con una pregunta

\- ¿También te sentaste encima de Stacie cuando la maquillaste?

Chloe frunce el ceño mientras busca algo entre sus instrumentos.

\- Yo no he maquillado a Stacie – responde.

\- ¿No? Ella me dijo... – ve la mirada curiosa de su mejor amiga saltar a su rostro y decide dejar de hablar para no desvelar que ha caído de cabeza en la trampa de Stacie –. La entendería mal.

Se encoge de hombros para quitarle importancia y Chloe solo deja escapar un "mmhh" pensativo. Recoloca su peso sobre las caderas de la morena, asegurándose de que no le está haciendo daño y está cómoda.

Solo entonces empieza el delicado proceso de maquillarla.

\- ¿Vas a querer pintura blanca de base?

\- Creo que mi palidez natural es suficiente – se burla Beca.

Chloe bufa una risa y se inclina hacia la morena, lápiz negro en mano.

\- Probablemente – responde con la misma cautela con la que empieza a delinear sus ojos –. ¿Te vas a poner lentillas rojas?

\- Uh-uh – niega Beca, intentando no moverse para no arruinar el trabajo de su mejor amiga –. Lo probé una vez y luego me escuecen mucho los ojos, así que paso. Iré como ella antes de que se vuelva del todo loca.

La mano de Chloe agarra con delicadeza la mandíbula de Beca para hacerle girar la cabeza hacia la derecha y exponer su sien a la punta del lápiz negro. Esos mismos dedos acarician su piel para retirarle algunos pelos rebeldes de la cara y Beca lucha fuerte consigo misma para no estremecerse.

Y Chloe, o es completamente imperturbable, o está fingiendo serlo para tranquilizar a Beca, porque está tarareando las canciones que suenan de fondo de la misma forma que cuando conduce: sin pensar, por instinto.

Pero Beca no es capaz de relajarse así. Primero, porque está tumbada en la cama vestida con solo un sujetador y pantalones, con Chloe sobre sus caderas e inclinada sobre ella, y sabe lo que pensaría si fuera una persona ajena que entrase en la habitación y las pillase así.

Segundo, porque aunque tiene los ojos cerrados, puede sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Chloe en su rostro. Y aunque sabe que no se está fijando en ella, sino en lo que está pintando, es muy enervante.

Y tercero, porque no sabe qué hacer con las manos. Las tenía en su estómago, pero Chloe ha dejado ahí los pinceles y pinturas que va a necesitar luego para tenerlos al alcance y ahora Beca no sabe qué hacer con ellas.

Intenta ponerlas en el colchón, pero se mueve a ciegas y sin querer aterrizan en las piernas de Chloe. Y como la pelirroja está sentada encima de ella, Beca puede sentir sin problema alguno el pequeño brinco que dan sus músculos, la forma en que sus rodillas aprietan ligeramente sus caderas.

Su tarareo tropieza y se resbala, y el cerebro de Beca, que ya estaba funcionando a toda velocidad por el pánico, se acelera todavía más en busca de algo que las distraiga a las dos de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche? – pregunta tratando de sonar casual.

Deja de sentir el roce suave y constante del lápiz negro en su sien y eso le hace pararse, volver atrás y pensar en lo que ha dicho. Internamente, deja escapar un gruñido avergonzado y se da una palmada en la cara.

De todas las preguntas que podía haber hecho, ha ido a hacer la única que es tabú.

Parpadea para tener una excusa y ver el rostro de Chloe. Parece extrañada por la pregunta, pero casi como si estuviera extrañada por _Beca_ , porque sabe que eso no es algo sobre lo que hablen y no entienda qué le ha llevado a preguntar esta vez.

Beca vuelve a sentir el roce cálido de Chloe en su mejilla, obligándole a girar la cabeza una vez más para poder seguir con el dibujo de su sien.

\- Pues la verdad es que estuvo muy bien – responde la pelirroja finalmente.

Su voz demuestra que se siente sorprendida, pero que no tiene problema alguno en dar todas las respuestas que Beca esté buscando, lo cual le alivia un poco.

\- Había algunos disfraces muy guays, y el sitio no estaba lleno, así que se podía bailar y estar a gusto, y no tardabas cinco horas solo en pedir una bebida en la barra. Vimos a Jesse – y esto, Beca ya lo sabe –. Supongo que te lo diría – y Chloe también.

Puede que su relación con el Treble acabase el verano pasado, pero solo porque se dieron cuenta de que los sentimientos románticos que alguna vez tuvieron el uno por el otro se disiparon y solo permanecían juntos por puro hábito.

Siguen manteniendo una estrecha relación, solo que ahora es puramente platónica y se adapta mucho mejor a su dinámica.

Por eso Chloe sabe que Jesse le contó a Beca que la vio en la fiesta. Que Chloe no estaba sola, y eso sin referirse a Stacie. Que Chloe no se quedó allí toda la noche, sino que desapareció en algún momento de la madrugada.

Y por eso, Chloe también sabe que no tiene sentido alguno tratar de ocultarle nada, especialmente cuando Beca la vio entrar por la puerta de casa esta mañana con la ropa de ayer y el pelo alborotado.

Porque ambas saben perfectamente qué significaba que Chloe le pidiera a Stacie que fuera con ella a la fiesta como su acompañante en vez de preguntarle a Beca o a cualquier otra Bella, y fingir lo contrario sería tratar a Beca de tonta o a Chloe de ilusa.

La pelirroja le pide solo con su tacto que vuelva a poner la cabeza bien y esta vez el lápiz negro empieza a moverse sobre su ojo derecho.

\- Conocí a una chica – le cuenta Chloe, despacio, pero Beca no sabe si esa cautela es por miedo a su reacción o porque está concentrada en lo que está haciendo –. Es con quien pasé la noche.

Beca se esfuerza por no reaccionar de forma visible, a pesar de que su estómago da un vuelco un poco desagradable. Solo se deja tragar saliva y emitir un murmullo de asentimiento.

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella?

Por qué pregunta, no lo sabe.

No necesita escuchar la respuesta de Chloe para saber cuál va a ser, es de lo más obvio. Y sabe que no le va a gustar, sabe que no le va a hacer sentir bien. Pero es como si no pudiera parar. Como si su cerebro tuviera todo un plan maestro para conseguir algo, pero Beca no supiera qué es porque lo está manteniendo en secreto, lejos de su consciencia.

\- Sí – contesta Chloe suavemente –. La energía en la discoteca era... – suspira, como si no supiera cómo describirlo –. Eléctrica – sacude la cabeza –. Tendrías que haber estado allí para entenderlo.

\- Tú no me querías allí – lo dice sin acusar, simplemente es la constatación de un hecho.

A pesar de eso, cae en la habitación con el retumbar de una bomba y Chloe se aparta de ella. Frío sustituye donde antes solo había calidez por su cuerpo, pero su peso permanece sobre las caderas de Beca.

\- Eso no es cierto – se defiende Chloe.

Beca abre los ojos con cuidado, con miedo de arruinar lo que Chloe lleva hecho, y se encoge de hombros.

\- No es un reproche – aclara –, pero un poco cierto sí es. Si yo hubiera ido a esa fiesta – continúa –, habrías estado toda la noche haciéndome compañía porque sabes que no me gusta que me dejen sola en fiestas en las que no conozco a nadie.

\- No habría tenido problema alguno con eso – rebate Chloe.

\- Lo sé – le tranquiliza –, pero fuiste a esa fiesta con intención de experimentar y haberme tenido allí te habría cortado el rollo.

La pelirroja frunce el ceño, sin parecer para nada convencida, pero tampoco parece muy dispuesta a aclarar por qué piensa que eso no es verdad.

Beca supone que ahora es Chloe la que se encuentra entre la espada y la pared, ante tener que escoger entre dos opciones y que ninguna sea acertada, adecuada o sean suficientemente conflictivas como para hacerle optar por el silencio.

Observa cómo su mejor amiga aprieta los labios hasta que forman una fina línea y sus ojos relampaguean con frustración. Deja el lápiz negro sobre su estómago y sus dedos acarician su piel expuesta de forma accidental cuando coge un instrumento diferente.

Beca tensa las piernas para no estremecerse, pero no puede frenar la forma en que su piel se eriza en un tsunami progresivo que recorre su cuerpo entero. Por suerte para ella, Chloe no lo ve porque ha devuelto toda su atención a su maquillaje.

No puede evitar sobresaltarse un poco la primera vez que la pintura, fría y más pastelosa que la anterior, hace contacto con su piel.

\- Voy a necesitar que te estés muy quieta – murmura de manera distraída, inclinándose hasta que queda prácticamente tumbada encima de Beca.

\- Okay – suspira la morena casi sin voz.

Chloe trabaja en completo silencio, ni siquiera tararea las canciones que siguen sonando de fondo. Toda su concentración está puesta en los dibujos que su mano pinta sobre la delicada piel de los párpados de Beca.

La morena agradece la calma que viene con el silencio y se muerde la lengua, literalmente, para que su cerebro no la vuelva a traicionar y empiece a hacer preguntas para las que no quiere saber la respuesta.

_¿Te gustó?_

_¿Vas a seguir experimentando?_

_¿Por qué a mí?_

_¿Por qué no conmigo?_

Los minutos pasan, cargados de electricidad y con una lentitud que son como pequeñas agujas en los nervios de Beca que pinchan y se enrollan y tiran hasta tensarlos del todo.

Los dedos de Chloe son suaves y delicados en sus movimientos, y cada vez que se curvan alrededor de su barbilla para mover su cabeza a este lado o aquel, Beca siente su corazón encogerse y dar una voltereta al mismo tiempo.

La cercanía de la pelirroja era abrumadora antes, mientras dibujaba el contorno de las alas negras en sus párpados, pero ahora que las está rellenando de pintura plateada y debe tener cuidado, es incluso más intensa.

Beca se siente arder bajo el escrutinio de ese azul bebé que ni siquiera le está prestando atención a _ella_.

El cosquilleo en su mandíbula es una distracción más que bienvenida. Alza una mano para rascarse, creyendo que será algún mechón rebelde que se ha escapado del churro en el que se había enroscado el pelo para que no molestase.

Sin embargo, la sensación persiste por más que crea que lo ha apartado y está empezando a frustrarle. Con mucho cuidado, abre el ojo izquierdo lo mínimo posible sin que cause que el derecho se arrugue y fastidie el trabajo de Chloe.

A través de sus pestañas ve que no es su propio pelo el que le está haciendo cosquillas, sino los mechones pelirrojos de Chloe. Se ha alisado su melena cobriza y cae unos centímetros más larga de lo habitual, y al estar tan inclinada sobre Beca, las puntas rozan ocasionalmente su piel.

Sabe que no se lo puede recoger en una coleta porque le dejaría la marca de la goma de pelo y arruinaría su alisado, de modo que se le ocurre una idea magistral.

Sin pensar, y guiándose por lo que puede ver con el ojo izquierdo entrecerrado, alza una mano en el corto espacio que la separa de Chloe. El constante deslizar de la pintura plateada sobre su párpado se detiene momentáneamente cuando la pelirroja se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Beca aprovecha para abrir ambos ojos y termina el movimiento completo: acerca su mano a la mejilla de Chloe para recoger sus mechones pelirrojos tras su oreja y acabar por fin con ese cosquilleo que la estaba volviendo loca.

La confusión en el azul bebé de Chloe se transforma brevemente en alarma, y de ahí a sorpresa, y finalmente, en algo que dulce y suave que Beca no sabe interpretar.

Se quedan atrapadas en una especie de trance y Beca no se mueve, ni siquiera respira, por miedo a romper el momento y estropearlo todo. Su mano se queda en la mejilla de Chloe, cerniéndose sobre ella sin llegar a tocarla del todo.

\- Por si sirve de algo – murmura Chloe –, habría preferido que fueras tú.

Beca abre la boca para preguntar, pero aunque _supiese_ qué quiere preguntar, se da cuenta de que no tiene voz para hacerlo porque todo el aire de sus pulmones parece haberse quedado atascado en su garganta.

¿Cómo se supone que debe interpretar eso?

¿Habría preferido que fuera ella quien la acompañase a la fiesta en lugar de Stacie?

O, y Beca ni siquiera se deja plantearse esta pregunta antes de espantarla de un manotazo, ¿habría preferido que fuera ella la otra parte de su pequeño proyecto de experimentación?

Chloe debe ver su profunda confusión en su rostro, o en sus ojos, porque no necesita que Beca le pregunte en una exclamación desesperada "¿qué demonios significa eso?" para darle la respuesta que tanto necesita.

\- Sí que te quería allí, Bec – confiesa –. _Por supuesto_ que te quería allí.

Con cuidado de no manchar la colcha, Chloe deposita ambas manos sobre el colchón para soportar el peso de su cuerpo inclinado más fácilmente.

La posición hace que Beca esté completamente rodeada. Mire a donde mire, Chloe está presente en todos lados. Es abrumador en el mejor de los sentidos, pero agradecería poder tener un poco de espacio para aclarar su cabeza.

Sus pensamientos son como pequeños fuegos artificiales que alguien hubiera encendido dentro de una habitación con paredes metálicas y estuvieran rebotando en todas direcciones mientras queman la mecha y dejan tras ellos un rastro de pólvora altamente inflamable.

\- No me habrías cortado el rollo, porque no habría habido _ningún_ rollo que cortar – continúa Chloe –. No sé si te has dado cuenta de que, cuando estás tú, no tengo ojos para otra persona.

La lengua de Beca asoma entre sus labios y los humedece en un gesto cargado de nerviosismo, tratando de escoger una única emoción que sentir con totalidad asfixiante en vez de la tómbola de emociones que se agita en el interior de su pecho sin un claro ganador.

Podría preguntarse por qué le está costando tanto asimilar lo que Chloe está confesando si no fuera porque tiene bien claro el recuerdo del ridículo que hizo a la vuelta del retiro.

\- Pero... – frunce el ceño, sintiéndose profundamente confundida, como si estuviera perdiéndose una parte vital de la historia –. Entonces, ¿por qué...?

No llega a terminar la frase, pero puede ver que Chloe sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere por la forma en que tuerce la boca en una mueca y aparta la mirada hacia un lateral como siempre que se siente avergonzada.

No tiene duda alguna de que Chloe está recordando lo mismo que ella: el momento en que Beca entró en su habitación un día después de haber vuelto del retiro de Aubrey, llena de tics nerviosos e incapaz de sostener su mirada por más de dos segundos.

Le había dado tantas vueltas al comentario de Chloe sobre arrepentirse de no experimentar más que por fin había llegado al punto en que había pasado de preguntarse a qué se refería exactamente con experimentar, a preguntarse por qué a ella.

Sabía que la única que podía darle respuestas era Chloe, y eso fue a buscar, pero lo que recibió fue más bien como una bofetada en la cara.

\- Entré en pánico – se disculpa la pelirroja –. No sé qué reacción esperaba de ti, pero definitivamente no era la que recibí.

Beca tuerce el cuello en una reacción casi de exasperación que provoca que Chloe encoja el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

\- Estabas tan... _rara_ y parecías _tan_ incómoda cada vez que estábamos juntas que... – se muerde el labio, arrepentida –. Mentí.

\- ¡Estaba procesando! – exclama Beca, indignada –. Sabes que este tipo de cosas me cuestan, y no es todos los días que tu mejor amiga te insinúa que quiere experimentar contigo.

\- ¡Habérmelo dicho! ¡Yo no sabía eso! – exclama Chloe de vuelta en el mismo tono –. Solo sabía que te había dicho una cosa muy arriesgada y de repente estabas actuando de forma extraña y evitabas quedarte a solas conmigo.

Ahora por fin las piezas del puzle están empezando a encajar para Beca.

\- Así que cuando te pregunté qué habías querido decir... – empieza.

\- Me inventé una excusa pensando que eso arreglaría las cosas – termina Chloe por ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior –. Pero eso solo pareció empeorar la situación. Parecías tan molesta...

\- Y lo estaba – admite Beca –. Me sentí la persona más gilipollas del planeta.

\- Lo siento – susurra la pelirroja –. Creía que eso era lo que querías escuchar.

Beca cierra los ojos y deja escapar una risa, porque no sabe cómo reaccionar a toda esta información si no es riéndose por lo ridículo de la situación. La otra opción probablemente fuera echarse a llorar y cree que sería un pelín exagerado e innecesario.

Siempre se dice que el mayor villano en la mayoría de las relaciones es la mala comunicación, y ellas acaban de demostrar lo cierto que es.

\- Eso era lo opuesto a lo que quería escuchar, Chlo – dice sacudiendo la cabeza –. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero... – abre los ojos para mirar fijamente a su mejor amiga –. Cuando estás tú, no tengo ojos para otra persona.

Una sonrisa se abre paso poco a poco por los labios pintados de blanco de la pelirroja. Rueda los ojos en una imitación casi perfecta de Beca, pero le falta el sentimiento real que hacen los de Beca tan efectivos.

\- Eso es bastante cursi – se burla.

La morena abre la boca en una exclamación indignada.

\- ¡Es exactamente lo mismo que me has dicho tú antes!

\- Pero yo sí tengo permitido decirlo – explica con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado –. Yo puedo ser todo lo cursi que quiera.

\- ¿Ah sí? – una ceja morena se arquea en claro desafío –. Pues...

Pero Beca nunca llega a terminar lo que iba a decir porque se ve interrumpida a mitad de la frase cuando Chloe acorta de repente el escaso espacio que las separa para silenciarla con un beso.

El primero es simplemente un contacto de labios contra labios, pero Beca todavía tiene la mano perdida en la mejilla de Chloe así que aprovecha su posición para acunar la nuca de la pelirroja y la obliga a besarla una y otra vez.

\- Te voy a estropear el maquillaje... – murmura Beca entre beso y beso, sin estar verdaderamente preocupada ni mostrar intención alguna de querer parar.

\- No me importa – responde Chloe antes de unir sus labios una vez más.

Y, _ugh_ , Beca va a tener que darle las gracias a Stacie.


End file.
